In Their Place
by RichInsanity
Summary: -they had each other. That was Portgas D. Rouge's only solace as she took her last breath. OC.
1. The First Step

**In Their Place**

 **...**

 **Summary: -they had each other. That was Portgas D. Rouge's only solace as she took her last breath. OC.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: The First Step**

 **...**

" **Maybe nothing in this world happens by accident. As everything happens for a reason, our destiny slowly takes form."**

 **\- Silvers Rayleigh**

 **...**

As the waves rolled by, crashing into the boat's hull, Monkey D. Garp was in conflict with himself. It was a common occurrence, really, for him to battle with the different ideals that was pushed into his mind, because the Marines had their own thoughts about how the world worked.

Among these thoughts were unspoken laws that seemed right.

 _Seemed_ , because Garp knew otherwise. One of these laws even began to spread throughout the civilian population, implanted in their minds, it was no different from brainwashing.

The Pirates were evil, and the Marines were righteous.

He was ashamed to admit that he fell for it years ago, his mind already imagining what could happen once he became a marine, the grandeur that would surround him, the justice that he could- would- bring. All of it was shattered the very moment he boarded a marine ship.

Tightening his fist, Garp could only wonder why Roger entrusted it to him of all people, the child that he was supposed to have. He knew why, but the question was, why would he trust him?

He could very well throw his child out to the sea, report it to Sengoku, or end it all the moment he laid his eyes on the strawberry-blonde woman.

Why?

Garp didn't even trust himself with his own child!

 _"You're like a part of my crew already."_

He didn't, and he most probably never will, understand what was going through the Pirate King's mind. Just that, when the man he chased for years uttered those very words, warmth enveloped his heart, instead of the disgust that he expected.

(And, maybe, if he didn't fall for the propaganda of the Marines, maybe, just maybe, he would have been sailing the seas on board the Oro Jackson.)

Garp knew, in the depths of his mind, the very second that the word 'child' came from Roger's lips, along with 'my' and 'protect', and not necessarily in that order, he would _protect_ the best he can.

Not only one of his child, but both of them. It seems that neither parents expected twins of all things, no matter, Garp would always do his job.

He took a deep breath and laughed. " _BWAHAHAHAHA,_ Looks like you were still in store for some surprises, Roger! A shame that you couldn't live through it."

If Garp noticed the waterfall of tears that ran down his cheeks, the way his heart tightened once he spoke those words, and a stabbing sensation that spread throughout his body-

-he ignored. It was the only thing he could do.

" _ **WAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

And that was his cue to go inside the cabin.

As far as Garp was concerned, the two tykes didn't look anything like Roger, and that was a good thing. It meant that the Marines needed to figure out who was the mother _first_ , then draw out conclusions from there.

Wiping his face with his sleeves, Garp opened the door to the cabin, where one crib stood in a corner. In it lay, the children of the Pirate King.

He would admit that he didn't expect for twins to be born, it was the farthest thought from his mind, even Roger didn't expect it. But the two small figures, one tinier than the other, proved that they should expect the unexpected. Though Garp didn't particularly mind the surprise, he knew that hiding them would be much harder than usual.

This was where Garp was glad that they didn't look quite alike. Their different coloring could throw anyone off.

Sure, maybe they had the same face structure and nose, but it all ended there. They were _fraternal_ twins after all.

One boy, and one girl.

The older twin, Ace, Garp reminded himself, had a tuft of black hair. He was all wrinkly due to his recent birth, but his sister was too. Noir, the younger twin, had a tuft of blonde hair, and was smaller and pinker than her brother.

It didn't really take a while to guess who took after who in terms of appearance, and Garp could admit that in the short hours that they've been together, he's grown rather fond of them.

Now, if he just remembered why he went in the cabin, everything would be relatively fine. He was the only one, excluding the twins, who was on board. It never hurt to be cautious, and Garp couldn't risk letting the children meet unknown people, especially Marines.

Even if they were his subordinates.

That was how Garp's first trip with the children of the Pirate King went.

A boat, a clueless adult, two newborn babies, and the sea.

 **...**

 **I do not own One Piece.**


	2. Wrong Move

**In Their Place**

 **...**

 **Summary: -they had each other. That was Portgas D. Rouge's only solace as she took her last breath. OC.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Wrong Move**

 **...**

" **Maybe nothing in this world happens by accident. As everything happens for a reason, our destiny slowly takes form."**

 **\- Silvers Rayleigh**

 **...**

The Children of the Pirate King were undoubtedly blessed by some high deity, if they weren't, they wouldn't have lived- or something a great deal worse- a twin would live without the other. Luckily, Portgas D. Rouge, a Gol if things went differently, knew instinctively that she was carrying two lives, instead of one and took the appropriate measures.

And if there was one thing that Garp knew she regretted, it was the fact that she never had the chance to tell her lover about the miracles they created.

He respected the woman, giving her own life for her children, and she only made his urge to protect their children burn more fiercely than ever.

Garp just didn't know that they will encounter a problem already, just a few hours away from Baterilla, on an island not too different from any other.

He should have expected something, but Garp was still out of it. The death of Portgas D. Rouge was still fresh in his mind, but he did what he can, Garp only hoped it was for the best.

He should have known that one of Roger's Crew would be prowling around South Blue, checking the rumors that spread around the world like wild fire- even if some time has passed. Garp wasn't really surprised that he encountered Silvers Rayleigh when he was about to set foot on the docks, what surprised him was the man's ragged appearance and bloodshot eyes.

The Vice Admiral couldn't help but comment on it.

"Well," he began, "-you have certainly seen better days."

The man stiffened at the sound of his voice, and looked at his direction. Garp was greeted with a face painted with shock and disbelief, which gradually morphed into a look of suspicion.

"Vice Admiral Garp," Rayleigh said slowly. "A pleasure to see you as always."

Garp snorted, and his keen eyes saw the way Rayleigh shifted in place, no doubt grasping a weapon, but he still continued their polite conversation. No need to make a man that can destroy a whole dock with a single slash feel threatened, it wouldn't end well.

"I had no idea that you felt that way, or did I mistake how you seemed to run at my very sight?"

Rayleigh felt his lips settle in a small smile, hearing the wry tone that the man used, and corrected him. "I did not run at your very sight, Vice Admiral, I would call it a _strategic_ retreat."

"Had no time for distractions, did you?" Garp threw back without a thought, his eyes widened, and he immediately regretted what he said as the other man's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Garp?" Rayleigh remarked feigning ignorance. "We had all the time in the world,"

The man in question looked around, eyes gazing everywhere and taking in everything at once. He was arguing with himself, if Rayleigh should meet the twins or not. Garp had no one to ask, and it just hit him that Ace and Noir only had him to depend on, that they were _his_ responsibility.

It terrified him greatly.

He took in a shuddering breath, and ignored how the blond man looked at him, eyes calculating. It was all too soon when Rayleigh took a great leap in logic, and questioned what Garp feared answering.

"His child is with you, right Garp?"

Finding no courage to speak, and wholly ashamed that only a few hours after Ace and Noir's birth, they were already discovered- ignoring the fact that Rayleigh was most certainly not an enemy- Garp gestured for the man to come aboard.

"So it is true," Rayleigh said in a shocked tone, "-he had a lover without any one of us knowing. Is she with you? Are they both safe? Answer me!"

Garp looked at him grimly, and gruffly spoke. "Get on board, before anyone notices us."

Rayleigh's movements were quick and efficient, and Garp realized that he couldn't get any more baby products anytime soon, as he readied his boat to set sail. He had a hunch that Rayleigh didn't mind leaving his ship for a short while, and have the waves for company. Garp just hoped that the twins would stay quiet until he could explain to Rayleigh that Roger didn't have a child, but _children._

He supposed that it would take a while.

As Garp steered his boat out of the docks, Rayleigh tried to diffuse the tension that he made with a completely honest statement.

"I didn't take you for a tropical kind of guy, if your shirt is any indication."

The man looked at his shirt, and shot the man sitting on a barrel, an unimpressed look. Garp, in return, arched an eyebrow at Rayleigh's own outfit.

"I never thought I'd see you with anything other than formal clothes," Garp acknowledged ruefully. "-with a _black_ cloak on top, of all things. You lot never tried to stay undercover."

Rayleigh felt his lips quirk into a smile, and murmured his response. "We were already to well-known to ever stay 'undercover'."

Garp snorted. "Don't I know it."

Time passed until they reached a point where there was no island to take notice of, and Garp dropped an anchor to keep them in place. Guiding Rayleigh towards the kitchen, the room next to where Ace and Noir resided.

The cooking area was in the furthest left corner, with a door leading to the storage beside it, and as Garp was gazing at one of the cupboards; he couldn't help but think of rice crackers. It would be a wonderful snack at this time of day, it was just a little past noon afterall, he was certain that the blond would enjoy it, who didn't?

A table was the only thing separating the two, Garp and Rayleigh sitting across of each other on uncomfortable wooden chairs. The marine just realized what he was doing after he saw the pirate in front of him for the hundredth time, undoubtedly looking like they were old friends to anyone that would see them right now, which was the farthest from the truth.

His brain was divided, and Garp berated himself at his mindless actions. If Sengoku, or even Tsuru, was here, he would be accused of fraternizing with the enemy. One side of his brain argued that he should return Rayleigh to the docks, another said he had the right to know of the twins, even catch a glimpse of them.

Garp firmly locked the thoughts that was screaming for him to attack the man and hand him over to the Marines, it was not the time, nor the place.

"Garp," Rayleigh said sharply, taking him out of his thoughts. "Roger told you about his sickness, I assume, and everything else."

Garp held the urge to snort, and replied in a dry tone. "Most of your assumptions become a fact, Rayleigh. Though, I don't understand how you could possibly know that I have them."

The blond man was silent, hands woven together and elbows on the table, his chin settled on his clasped hands. "He trusts you Garp," Rayleigh admitted, "We all know that, and out of all the Marines, I think you're the one that has the correct sense of justice. Roger knows that, and so does the crew." His lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Afterall, you were the one that let us escape a handful of times, any other marine would just look at our face and _try_ to catch us. You were different."

Garp tensed as he heard Rayleigh talk, and outright growled when he heard him talk about their 'escapes', embarrassed about those countless happenings.

"I didn't let you escape," Garp corrected gruffly. "You were just too fast to catch."

Garp hoped that he could just punch the man's smile out of his face, but he didn't want to damage the boat, Woop Slap wouldn't be too pleased.

"Whatever you say Vice Admiral," Rayleigh commented with a closed-eye smile. "Whatever you say."

"I'll answer your questions from before, Rayleigh. Then, and only then, can you ask new ones." Garp then proceeded to cross his arms, taking a deep breath, and ignoring how the blond man visibly beamed.

"She's dead," He admitted with no ounce of hesitation, and Garp didn't want to see how Rayleigh would react, respecting the man's privacy. He closed his eyes, but he didn't need to see, to know that the man across him was mortified.

"You- you said 'them', Garp, you said you have _'them'_."

Now Garp knew how much it was affecting Rayleigh, anything that stopped him from making a leap in logic and coming to the conclusion that his captain had twins, well, it was a much bigger reaction that Garp thought he would have.

He didn't blame him though, and Garp could ignore the strangled tone Rayleigh used, his stuttering, and most of all, his watery eyes.

He would ignore it all.

"Twins," Garp finally said through his own turmoil, "-they had twins."

The tense atmosphere in the kitchen only became heavier. Garp certainly didn't expect the next thing that would happen, Rayleigh threw his head back and gales of laughter erupted from his mouth, tears running through his face. Just like that, everything became brighter all of a sudden, and Garp cracked a smile. He will never know what ran through the minds of the Pirate King's Crew, but Garp could be thankful for it once in a while, it saved his life a couple of times.

"Never thought Roger can still surprise me even after his death, and this is quite the surprise."

"He's Gol D. Roger." Garp replied with a tone of finality, and Rayleigh nodded along, because to the two of them, it made perfect sense.

Silence reigned, and Garp knew that Rayleigh was still taking it all in, eyes glazed over.

"What happened to his lady love?" Rayleigh asked, and he felt the need to know it somehow, no woman had caught his captain's eye in their journey, but a island girl did. It was astounding to know it, and downright amusing, their crew had a betting pool before they disbanded, a island girl in the South Blue didn't even come to their minds.

' _Looks like no one's going to get all that beri._ ' Rayleigh thought, a touch amused. He avoided questioning why Garp was only here now, a year and three months after Roger's execution.

"She did the impossible," Garp answered promptly, no doubt in his tone. "Escaping the Marines clutches to keep her children alive, she's earned my respect."

"What's her name?" Rayleigh questioned, something in the back of his mind was niggling at him that it was something he needed to know, something important.

"Rouge," Garp replied slowly, "Portgas D. Rouge."

Rayleigh could barely keep his shock and amusement off of his face, he should have known that a 'D' was what would've caught Roger's eye, he just didn't think that his captain would have found one.

"Another D," Rayleigh murmured, "-they seem to be popping out these days."

Garp frowned at the statement, not that Rayleigh noticed, too busy about the thoughts of his captain and another D. Rayleigh just knew that they would kick up a storm when the time comes, and hopefully, not exactly the same as how Roger did it.

Gol D. Roger had to be executed to cause the storm called the 'Pirate Era'. The Roger Pirates didn't want it to happen to their captain's children, come hell or high waters, they would do everything that they couldn't do when Roger was brought to the execution platform. _Everything._

"Has another D been spotted?" Garp questioned warily, hoping that his son wasn't causing too much of a ruckus, but knowing his tendencies, he doubted it.

"Yes, I've been reading everything I could get," Rayleigh admitted, ' _-so that I have an idea, even the slightest bit, where his child- children are._ ' He continued out loud. "Causing waves last time I read about him, but not too much information, it's kept under wraps. But you know pirates, they have a way of obtaining information not privy to the public, some are certain that he's a D. I have to agree."

Garp did his best to appear unconcerned at the news, in the inside, he had a ball of emotions that he couldn't be bothered to identify what they were. If Rayleigh noticed how he clenched his fists, he didn't comment, then again, Garp was crossing his arms. It shouldn't be too obvious.

He hoped.

"Can- can I see them?" Rayleigh asked hesitantly, he wanted to know what they looked like, if one of them took after Roger in terms of looks, or if both of them did. In the same time, he _didn't_ want to know what they looked like, because if they took after Roger too much it would hurt, and guilt would gnaw his heart because Rayleigh had the opportunity to see them, but Roger didn't.

A year passed and he still didn't get over his captain's death, and Rayleigh did his best to ignore the traitorous whispers in his mind that Roger wasn't only his captain, but his best friend, brother, savior, rolled into one.

The only thing that Rayleigh knew he could do, that Roger didn't have the chance to, is to see the children that already have heavy burdens on their shoulders just because they were born, and help them in any way he can.

 _"Have you never thought of having a family, Roger?" Rayleigh asked in the rare moment where nobody was on the decks, a single figure in the crow's nest. It was Gaban's shift if Rayleigh remembered correctly, and he knew that even if he was up high, the man could hear every word he said, but he also knew that Scopper Gaban would keep every word uttered this night a secret, locked in his mind._

 _"A family?" Roger rumbled, arms crossed and eyes glancing from him to Gaban, a question hidden beneath his eyes. Rayleigh only give a closed-eye smile, mischief rolling in waves at his action._

 _"I can never have one."_

 _It was said in a tone of regret, sadness, that Rayleigh had to blink countless of times to get the shock out of his actions. Never has he heard that tone from his captain's mouth, and if the sudden stillness in the crow's nest was any indication, Gaban hadn't either._

 _"Oh," Rayleigh returned in a false lighthearted manner, "-why is that?"_

 _"You know why Rayleigh." Roger said dryly, mouth twisting into something that was distinctly un-Roger like, and Rayleigh hated it._

 _But he knew his captain's fear all too well, if Roger ever had a family, they would all be shunned, all degraded, and would be like scum in the eyes of many. The reason why that would happen, is because Roger wouldn't be there to defend his family, from the mocking jeers, the insulting rumors, the physical blows, and everything else. He wouldn't be there to protect them, and that was what scared Roger the most._

 _How his, hypothetical, family would suffer just because they were Roger's family, and he wouldn't be there to make it all better._

 _Rayleigh hated Roger's disease, but at this moment, if it was a physical being that was well within his reach, he would raise his sword and bring it hell._

 _"I'll still be here," Rayleigh pointed out, and he ignored his common sense that was screaming at him that one day he would also have a family, and wouldn't always be there to protect Roger's family when his own could be in trouble. All that mattered to him was Roger at this moment, and how his eyes seemed to lose_ something _when he said that he could never have a family._

 _It took a few minutes for Roger to get what he meant, and Rayleigh could feel in the back of his mind when Gaban continued to observe the still waves, taking everything into consideration, and on high-alert for any ships, sea kings, or strange weather patterns._

 _"I can't do that to you, Rayleigh, I can't."_

 _If his captain's tone was a little choked up and a little watery, Rayleigh chalked it up as his imagination, and he made up his mind then and there._

 _"I'll be where you couldn't be, I'll protect what you couldn't protect. I'll be here Roger, you can count on that."_

 _Rayleigh could see how Roger's eyes became glazed over, how a protest was about to reach his mouth, and he stopped it all._

 _"I owe you more than that Captain, and I owe Roger a lot more. I'm not doing it because I'm your first mate, I'm doing it because I want to. I want to be there when my best friend, a brother, isn't there for his family. It's my choice."_

 _Roger's face when he made that promise was one that he would remember from years to come, and treasure, as always._

When Rayleigh stepped out of memory lane, he wasn't that surprised that his eyes were a little watery, and appreciated the fact that Garp didn't comment on it, or the fact that he was out of it for a few minutes. He tried to reign his feelings in, because jealousy surged through his veins when he realized that Roger left everything to Garp, and didn't even try to tell _him_. He, who was the one that promised that he'll take care of his family, and not the Vice Admiral that for years tried to put them behind bars.

Rayleigh pulled himself out of the hole that he's been wallowing in for too long, and ignored how his rational mind came up with the fact that Roger didn't have the resources to know where he is, much less tell him that he had a family that needed protecting.

He looked at Garp straight in the eye, and outright demanded from the man to take him where Roger's children were.

Rayleigh was glad that Garp didn't ask questions, and just stood from his chair, leading him to the children he'll protect with his life.

It's the promise of a lifetime.

 **...**

 **I do not own One Piece.**


	3. Continuous Mistakes

**In Their Place**

 **...**

 **Summary: -they had each other. That was Portgas D. Rouge's only solace as she took her last breath. OC.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Continuous Mistakes**

 **...**

" **Maybe nothing in this world happens by accident. As everything happens for a reason, our destiny slowly takes form."**

 **\- Silvers Rayleigh**

 **...**

Garp could honestly admit that this was the first time he saw, Silvers Rayleigh, First Mate of the Pirate King, be _emotional_. So when Rayleigh didn't respond whatsoever to his reply, he let the man recollect himself, whether he knew it or not.

The Vice Admiral turned his head, and gave the man some semblance of privacy, he needed it.

Garp tried to move his mind away from his empty stomach, and focus on the information that Rayleigh freely gave him. Dragon was causing a ruckus, not too much that it warranted his name on the papers, but causing a ruckus nonetheless.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do with the boy.

Glancing every five seconds or so at Rayleigh's direction, Garp sighed, his muscles sagging for a minute at the thought of his only child. He didn't even know if he had a right to call Dragon that.

Garp doesn't blame him for his attitude, as a prominent figure of the Marines he didn't have time to spend with his family, every angry glance, down turned lips, he deserved all of it. The Vice Admiral couldn't even remember the last time he spent his vacation with his family, it felt like it was years ago, when Dragon was just a boy.

He hoped he wouldn't do the same to Ace and Noir, but Garp just didn't know if he could do it. Garp's calling was justice, and with the propaganda of the Marines, he thought joining them would be the best way to achieve justice.

It was much too far from the truth. He saw pirates, _pirates_ , that showed more justice than some of the Marines, and that was a hard pill to swallow. Garp shook his head, he shouldn't get sidetracked, not now.

Ace and Noir, Garp just knew that they couldn't be with him in the sea, that was a disaster waiting to happen. The sea was unpredictable, some people full of malicious intent, some that didn't care about age and would just kill you on the spot. Garp couldn't guarantee their safety.

But he didn't know where else. It needed to be an unthinkable location, one that Sengoku, or anybody else for that matter, wouldn't even come to their minds.

Grand Line was too dangerous, the New World more so. Garp didn't have any trustworthy contacts within the North Blue, or the West Blue, that only leaves South Blue or East Blue as the possible locations. He wrecked his brain, but only food entered his mind, thinking about the donuts and rice crackers he could eat, maybe share.

He was so hungry that his stomach might be eating itself, Garp glanced at Rayleigh and saw the way he blinked his eyes rapidly, undoubtedly coming out of his thoughts, and mentally sighed. Looks like he wouldn't be eating anytime soon.

"Take me to them," Rayleigh demanded, and Garp had to stop himself from grinning, it was about time that Rayleigh became himself again, he just hoped that he would stop almost glaring at him. It was unsettling.

Garp stood up, barely stopping himself from looking longingly at one of the cupboards that contained his rice crackers, and led the man out of the kitchen, stopping in front of the door that was beside it.

He turned around silently, and Garp saw in the corners of his eyes, how Rayleigh watched his movements like a hawk. His whole body looked like it was in full-alert, and Garp mentally compared the man in front of him to the man that was on the docks, it was a welcome change. The air around him no longer seemed to buzz with uncertainty and jumpiness, only hard resolve left in its place.

Garp put a finger on his mouth, a sign that they should be silent, and he almost snorted how Rayleigh tensed, like he was getting ready to redirect an attack. Understanding dawned on the blond man's face, and an apologetic smile was sent to Garp's direction. Garp in return just shook head, mentally laughing at the man's action. He faced the door once more, and felt the sudden stillness of Rayleigh.

Garp grasped the door handle, and turned it as silently as possible, which made the simple process slow. He didn't need to look over his shoulders to know that Rayleigh was vibrating on his place, by excitement or irritation, Garp didn't know.

When the door opened, the two of them didn't waste time to approach the crib at the corner, holding Ace and Noir. Their steps were light and quick, and the two of them were greeted with the sleeping faces of the twins.

If Garp didn't know better, he would have thought Rayleigh was their father, all because of the soft look that entered his eyes and the way he looked reverently at them. Then and there, it crossed Garp's mind how Rayleigh might want to take them in, and he didn't know how he would react to that.

"What's their names?" Rayleigh questioned, and Garp was pulled out of his thoughts, not that the blond man noticed, too busy memorizing the features of the babies in front of him.

"The one with black hair is Ace," Garp replied quietly, and he could almost imagine how the man made note of the name in his mind, and filing it with all the other features he could see on the boy.

Rayleigh nodded his head, and murmured. "That's a good name."

"They both decided on it," the marine revealed, and a small smile settled on the blond man's face. Garp waited for a second, waiting to see if Rayleigh needed a moment or two, and gave one short and small nod when it didn't seem likely.

"The blonde one is Noir," Rayleigh's eyes immediately flickered to Ace's twin, examining her face like he did with Ace, Garp saw how the man seemed to repeat the name silently. He didn't blame him, it wasn't exactly common.

Garp saw how a small frown appeared on Rayleigh face, he shifted in his place, and uttered as quiet as possible. "They didn't know they had twins."

Understanding dawned on Rayleigh's face, and his lips were tugged upwards, a chuckle escaping him. "She named him all by herself then?" Not waiting for Garp's response he nodded his head, "Just right, mothers at the very least should be the one to name her child, as long as it isn't too odd."

Rayleigh was too busy silently rambling about how mothers have more right to name a child than fathers, that he didn't notice the big frown on Garp's face. The marine's mind was whirring, every gear going overdrive, since he seemed to have the difficulty to use his brain when his stomach was empty.

Garp went over what they talked about; the one with black hair is Ace, Rayleigh said it was good name, Garp agreed silently, and told the fact that both Rouge and Roger decided on the name. He talked about Noir next, how she had blond hair-

"-my mother named _me_ -"

-and didn't know they had twins which was why they haven't decided on another name, but Garp remembered explicitly, that if Ace were to be a girl when born, his name should be 'Anne'. Why didn't Rouge use that?

"-ather let her-"

Garp was too hungry to think about that, and focused at the task at hand. Rayleigh said that Rouge decided a name for 'him', all by herself, but he just told Rayleigh that only Ace's name was agreed upon and- oh. _Oh._ He barely stopped himself from widening his eyes. Garp wrecked his brains for any indication that he told Rayleigh that they were both males, because he certainly didn't, and came up with nothing. Then Garp realized that he didn't bother to use any gender specific term, only using the vague and gender neutral 'them' or 'their' and their names.

Rayleigh just decided they were both males because Ace was fairly masculine, and so was Noir if Garp thought about it, but he didn't know much about the language that the name came from anyway.

It was Garp's own fault, not defining their gender in anyway, so he took the matter in his own hands.

"Noir's a girl." Garp blurted out, and Rayleigh's rambling died down, his whole body frozen solid, leaving an impression of a statue.

" _What._ " Rayleigh said woodenly, and didn't seem to believe what he said, despite knowing that he had no reasons to lie.

"Noir's a girl." Garp repeated firmly, arms crossed over his chest, and Rayleigh just stood there, his mind trying to wrap around the idea that his captain has a daughter. A Daughter.

It took a whole five minutes for Rayleigh to accept that reality, and Garp's hunger was forgotten in that time, barely restraining himself from laughing uproariously. His lips still twitched, though.

"I never thought-" Rayleigh breathed out, but Garp didn't need the man to end the statement to nod in agreement, he already had a hunch at what he was about to say.

"That he'd have a daughter?" The marine continued, and he saw the way Rayleigh seemed to nod slowly, bewildered by the fact.

Garp shrugged his shoulders, and tilted his heads upwards. "Seems to me that Roger wants to keep us on our toes, what do you think Rayleigh?"

"That-" the blond man began slowly, "-I believe wholeheartedly."

Silence reigned, and only the tiny puffs of breath that the twins emitted could be heard, it wasn't meant to last long though. For a big sigh came from the Pirate King's first mate, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why do I feel that Roger's going to keep surprising us, even though he's not here anymore?"

Usually, when Rayleigh hears a comment about Roger's passing it would be enough to send a wave of sadness through his body, and even his mouth refused to say a word about it. Imagine his surprise when he uttered those words, and said it in a joking manner. His heart ached with sadness, yes, but Rayleigh knew that Roger didn't want anybody to feel guilt or sadness because of his passing. It was one of the reasons why they went on outrageous adventures, so that happy memories would be remembered with their captain's name, not sadness.

Rayleigh decided to do just that.

He banished his dark thoughts, and looked forward to a better future, perhaps, with Ace and Noir.

"You know him," Garp shrugged a moment later, watching as the shadows that seemed to cling in Rayleigh's eyes seemed to retreat, warmth enveloping his irises.

"That I do, that I do," Rayleigh murmured, eyes sliding to the twins' faces, eyes widening at what he saw.

"Garp," he whispered quietly, jerking his head towards Ace and Noir's direction. Garp looked to see what the whisper was all about, only to be greeted with large fathomless onyx eyes, almost blinking owlishly at the two of them.

It seemed like Rayleigh couldn't breathe, and Garp was apprehensive, waiting to see if the boy was about to scream his lungs out. His black eyes seemed to look at the top of Rayleigh's head, and slowly turned towards his sister's own tuft of hair, a gummy smile breaking out of his face.

Garp took a moment to think if Ace's eyes were already developed enough to distinguish colors, and based on the baby's smile, he'll take it as a yes.

He was worried about Rayleigh though, Garp knew he heard him taking a short and sharp breathe at the sight of Ace's smile, undoubtly seeing a shadow of his captain's grin on the baby.

Ace's arms was flailing about, overjoyed at the attention Rayleigh was giving him, and it showed. In Garp's eyes, Rayleigh was all to eager to comply to the baby's need of attention, if the warm look he was giving Ace was any indication.

The beautiful picture was gone all too soon, and Garp didn't blame Ace the slightest, it wasn't his fault that his motor skills seemed to fail him, Ace was still a baby, a new born at that. Nobody expected that he'd hit Noir, hands closed forming a fist, and the smack seemed to echo in the room.

Garp suspected that the waterworks would come anytime soon, and he saw Rayleigh panicking at what happened, all movements stiff, not knowing what to do to make everything better.

He just decided to wait.

Ace looked like he was in the verge of tears, but was doing everything he can to keep it at bay, as Noir slowly opened her eyes, large chocolate brown irises turning towards her brother. The boy in returned sniffed, a couple of tears falling already, and Rayleigh looked like he was having a malfunction in his brain, eyes widening.

" _Garp,_ " Rayleigh whispered fervently, and Garp knew that the man wanted him to do something, or anything at all to stop the impending crisis that awaited them.

Truthfully, Garp didn't know what to do, it wasn't like he spent a long amount of time with Dragon when he was a baby. It was three months at most, and Sengoku had to call him in because he had some recruits to train. Garp himself didn't even want to remember how much he was a failure of a father, because he only had himself to blame.

Happy gurgles broke Garp out of his thoughts, and he saw how a small fist rested itself on Ace's cheek, which the boy didn't seem to mind. If anything, the almost pained yet content look on Noir's face was an odd sight to behold, Garp had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Rayleigh gave a sigh of relief, relieved that Ace didn't cry his lungs out, and gurgled happily instead. The blond man took this moment to look at Noir, and was almost unnerved by the fact that the blonde baby didn't seem to blink, intent on winning the staring contest that the two of them unintentionally began.

He lost, Rayleigh contributed it to the fact that Ace was whining for attention, if he didn't, well, Rayleigh believed he would've won. He was sure of it.

Belatedly, Rayleigh wondered if babies had enough facial muscles or thoughts to show on their faces, because he noticed how Noir's face looked like she was unimpressed. Add that to the fact that Ace seemed to know how to sure his displeasure by scrunching up his face, Rayleigh was willing to know more about babies, so that he didn't feel like some clueless idiot like what happened earlier.

As the blond pirate thought about it, the unimpressed look that Noir gave and Ace's gummy smile was a dead ringer to Roger's own respective expression. The latter one more frequently seen then the first.

When Rayleigh turned his attention to Ace, the look on the boy's face seemed to brighten up considerably, his whines turning to gurgles once more.

He buried his less than positive feelings at Garp's _helpfulness_ on the earlier happenings deep in his mind, Rayleigh shouldn't have expected the man to know much more than he does, the marine didn't exactly act like he had a child, or had contact with babies or children, in general.

"They don't seem to be hungry." Garp commented, and Rayleigh, not knowing much about the subject, decided to follow the marine's lead. For now.

"It seems so," Rayleigh returned without much thought, vainly trying to keep the bite out of his tone, based on the Vice Admiral's face, he didn't succeed.

"They're not gonna bite, you know." The marine said knowingly, his eyes spying the way how his hands didn't seem to still.

"I know that!" Rayleigh snapped back, and the twins was startled by the sudden loud sound. Ace was already sniffling a few tears trailing down his cheeks, Noir wasn't faring much better, following her brother's lead without question.

It looked like Garp took pity in him, Rayleigh appreciated it, but it wouldn't happen if he didn't say what he did earlier. It wasn't like Rayleigh was afraid of Ace and Noir, it was the opposite, he was afraid _for_ them. He hasn't held a baby in all his years of living, Rayleigh only knew how to take care of teenagers, and not any younger than that.

Garp, polishing his rusty skills of baby carrying earlier, already got the hang of holding the two children, and realized that both Ace and Noir would throw a fit if they weren't carried together. So with all the gentleness he could muster, Garp carried Ace and Noir on his right and left arm, respectively.

The two immediately stopped their tears, a big grin on Ace's face mirrored by a small smile on Noir's, seemingly hap to see each other's faces.

Rayleigh's heart warmed at the scene, and he felt the need to undo the tension his very own actions have caused, with a comment he has been waiting to say the moment he laid his eyes on the babies.

"It's pretty clear who took after who," He began, and continued hurriedly, "-by appearance anyway."

Garp took a moment or so to reply, and Rayleigh was almost afraid that he broke their easily formed camaraderie earlier, but he didn't disappoint.

"True enough," Garp agreed after a moment's hesitation, "-though I hope that Ace wouldn't look too much like his father until he can protect himself. I don't want to know what people would think of a Roger look-alike."

Rayleigh mulled about what Garp has said, and he quite agreed with the marine's statement, but he felt the need to point out something crucial.

"It's not like Ace is his carbon copy, Garp. If anything else, I think Ace might be a mix of both of his parents, while Noir obviously leans towards her mother, I suppose." Rayleigh paused briefly, and continued in a rather light manner. "I very much doubt though, that people would remember what Roger looked like when he was in his teens, or even when he was a young man. His looks was quite different when he grew older."

The marine nodded, knowing that what Rayleigh said was quite true, Roger's bounty changed a lot over time, and his once teenage face that served as his portrait in his first bounty poster, was changed several times only bearing the same name, and the same 'wanted dead or alive'.

Only one that collected bounty posters would know what the Pirate King looked like when he entered the life of piracy, and as far as Garp was concerned, those people were few and far between. Even the marines didn't care too much about old bounty posters, all hidden and stocked in the archives, and it was updated frequently if Sengoku's talks about it was right.

It seems in the two old friend's talks, for they were _friends_ even if their occupation made it hard for them to admit, the twins were slumbering in the arms of Garp, content.

Rayleigh had to control himself from gaping at the sight.

"They do this often," Garp said, not trying to lower his voice. Rayleigh, in return, shot the marine a look of betrayal, remembering his gesture earlier, meant for the two of them to keep quiet.

"You said we should be quiet," the blond pirate said in an accusing tone, Garp could only try to shrug in response, not wanting to disturb the twins slumber.

"I forgot that most of the time they sleep like rocks." Garp commented, his eyes twinkling with amusement, Rayleigh could only shoot the man a half-hearted glare.

"Really?" Rayleigh asked skeptically, "Sometimes, even men have a hard time getting used to the rocking of the waves, losing their meal and sleep in the process."

Garp had a hard time to stop himself from laughing, because he knew how loud he could get and he was afraid that he'll wake the twins up, so he minimized it into snickers. A truly hard task for the usual boisterous man.

Rayleigh remained unmoved in the matter.

"Did you really think that _Roger's_ children would get seasick?" Garp asked amidst his snickers, and the twins, like they knew the amusement concerning the topic, smiled in tandem.

The blond pirate seemed baffled by his own thoughts, that, or he was wholly surprised by the synchronity the twins obviously shared. Rayleigh let go of his earlier thoughts that were rather laughable, because there was no denying it, Ace and Noir were children of the sea, whether they knew it or not.

Rayleigh and Garp didn't expect anything else.

Seeing the scene that was right before him, Rayleigh lips couldn't help but be pulled into a smile, his eyes warming a the two children that has already captured his heart. He saw how Garp took extra care of putting the twins back to their crib, and he didn't even dare ask what would happen if they were apart, because he could somehow imagine it to be heart wrenching. Not only to Ace and Noir, but also to those who will hear their desperate cries for each other.

When Rayleigh saw the figure of Garp covering the two small babies, he felt like they were in their own world, like Garp was taking them away from him, when in fact he should be the one taking care of them. Rayleigh promised it to Roger, but it wasn't like Roger promised that he would entrust his children to him.

Thinking of it like that was like a stab to his heart, not that Rayleigh would ever admit it, which might be the reason that the usual rational pirate let his mouth run off.

"Let me take care of them," he blurted out, and even Rayleigh was shocked by his own words. He wanted to swallow of them and never utter those words again, what would Rayleigh do with two children that was not his own? He didn't even know the first thing on how to take care of babies!

But, he promised and he would never break a promise, Rayleigh stubbornly ignored the thoughts that insisted Roger didn't promise that he'd let him take care of his children, only that Rayleigh would be there for them. The blond pirate wondered silently, and came to the conclusion that shouldn't the two of them be the same thing?

Rayleigh just refused to think about that further, it only hurts his head and, perhaps, his feelings.

He didn't know if he would pursue the matter further, or deny a word he said, but what Rayleigh was waiting for was Garp's reaction, and he doubted if the aging man even hear him at all.

Minutes passed and Rayleigh found himself thoroughly wound up, which the blond pirate would honestly admit, didn't happen quite often. It appeared that Garp hadn't heard him at all, Rayleigh didn't know if he should be disgruntled or pleased by the fact. He settled on the first one.

"No."

Garp's answer was crisp and clear, so Rayleigh shouldn't have misheard it, but the word just seemed to echo in his mind, only it appeared that Roger, his captain and friend, was the one who said it. If Garp ever said he stumbled because of the denial, Rayleigh would never admit, never.

"What?" He choked out, not understanding anything at all, Rayleigh's mind full of Roger's image denying him that the promised never happened and he didn't agree to keep such a deal.

"I know that that's how it supposed to work," Garp began patiently, because he knew the in and outs of piracy and nakama, being a pirate's child himself. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

If a child was born to any member of a crew, and the parent or parents of that child died because of reasons, the closest nakama of that member would be the one to take care of the child, maybe even the whole crew. If the child was the captain's child, then that duty obviously falls on the first mate's lap.

The first mate could deny to fulfill such duty, but as far as Garp knew that rarely happened, because the first mate would not be the first mate without reason, not just because he, or she, was next in line of strength after the captain, but because the captain and first mate had a bond like none other, something that was akin to siblings perhaps, but not quite.

When Garp turned around after his statement, he could see the remnants of confusion in Rayleigh's eyes, and Garp mirrored it.

"You- you didn't know?"

Rayleigh ignored the baffled tone that Garp used, and decided to respond in the only way he knew well. "That there were such rules and unwritten laws concerning a pirate's child," he paused, and admitted quite put out. "-I suppose not."

Rayleigh would've found the expression on Garp's face worth a laugh in any other situation, but seeing as the matter they were speaking of was quite serious, he didn't indulge himself in the amused feeling he felt.

"Unbelievable," came Garp's response, and the disbelief in his tone was almost palpable. "I- I cannot believe you and Roger didn't know of it."

That was the second time that the proud marine stuttered in his presence, Rayleigh was sure that it was a record of some sort, but he ignored it. Eager to pursue the matter that the marine was speaking of.

"Then tell me," Rayleigh began, in a tone that told Garp he wouldn't expect 'no' as an answer, the marine snorted in return.

"I would have told you anyway," Garp grumbled, though his mind wasn't in it, so it was half-hearted at best.

"And?" The blond pirate prodded needlessly.

"It's simple really, in terms of pirate adoption, you have more right than any of their blood kin in keeping Ace and Noir." Garp admitted, arms crossing uncomfortably across his chest.

Rayleigh should be elated by the news, but that made his feelings more difficult, especially the fact that the twins weren't exactly on board _his_ boat _._

"Yet," the pirate began softly, an almost threatening tone in his voice. "They are here with you."

Garp shrugged uncomfortably, but decided to say his part. "Roger told me to take care of them," the marine pointed out. "He made me promise Rayleigh, and I'm not one that goes and break his promises."

That was the final nail in the coffin, and ugly emotions ran rampant in his heart, his mind covered with dark thoughts. _Rayleigh moved_.

The fight was finished before it even began.

Rayleigh belatedly noticed how his body felt heavy, how his speed was nothing compared to what he had before, and how he clumsily held his sword, which he didn't even have the time to draw. Rayleigh was weakened, and the pirate didn't like it one bit.

Compared to him, the aging man had quite the advantage. Though his stamina was shortening due to his age, it wasn't by much, and he still trained himself. Defending himself was almost second nature, and if Garp would admit, the Pirate King's First Mate was a little bit worse for wear. Which made the marine wonder, how long did the pirate mope about his captain's passing?

Garp had the feeling that he knew when, but he didn't ponder about it any longer. In a snap his hand already reached out to grab Rayleigh's head, and brought it down the wooden floor with no resistance, though if he were in better shape, Garp knew his sword would already be drawn to slice his left arm. But that wasn't the case.

The marine did the action as gentle as he could, so that the twins would not rouse from their sleep because of the ruckus they have cause, Garp would also admit that he was a little bit worried about the damage he could cause on the boat. He'd hate to repair it, but seeing as cracks were already spreading out from where Rayleigh's head hit the floor, it wasn't a fate that Garp could avoid.

Rayleigh was thrashing around because of his hold on him, but Garp didn't have any intention of letting the blond pirate go any time soon. Seeing as he can't do anything else, other than holding the pirate down, Garp decided to ramble.

"It's a really odd rule of some sort," the marine began, still holding the pirate's head against the wooden floor. "Not that we can blame it from happening, some just hate pirates. It doesn't help that families don't care about a baby, just because said baby was borne from a pirate, they don't seem to care about blood relations, just that pirates are the lowest scum of the earth." Garp shrugged. "Their words, not mine."

"Some pirates choose to leave their children behind, you know? Knowing that their child would await some hardships if they knew they were a pirate's child, it was just better to leave them be, in the hands of better people or those who didn't know much better. Not that that's the right thing."

Garp snorted at his last statement, knowing it to be true, and he noticed that Rayleigh stopped his thrashing, suddenly still.

"Struck a nerve did I?" The marine questioned knowingly, though for the life of him he couldn't remember what exactly.

Rayleigh was silent, and he willed himself to act like the rational man that he is, not one that was fueled with so much emotion that he almost attacked a person that was helping him.

 _Helping them._

"I- I," Rayleigh wanted to apologize, he truly did, but it looked like his mouth didn't dare to say the words at this moment, maybe in a much later date, but not right now.

"No need," the marine brushed it off, already having an inkling on what the pirate might say, and Garp didn't really want to force Rayleigh if he didn't want to utter the words. His look was enough, so miserable and distraught, not that the marine would tell him that.

Garp stood back up, needing to kneel to keep Rayleigh's head on the floor, and stretched his back, not wanting his back to suffer any ache when he grew much more older.

"Thanks," the pirate murmured, and he meant it wholeheartedly, happy that he could at least say a word of thanks to the person who saved him, somewhat.

Garp just shrugged it of. "We all have rough patches in our life, no need for thanks." He paused and admitted begrudgingly, "I would have done the same thing to any friend of mine."

Rayleigh felt his lips quirk into a smile, and let chuckles erupt from his mouth, glad that he was still in the man's good graces at the least.

The marine scrutinized him in his place on the floor, since Rayleigh made no move to stand, the pirate almost frowned self-consciously before he realized what he was doing. Garp is a friend, he didn't need to act suspicious because of his every move, the marine's words just proved Rayleigh own thoughts.

"Sleep," Garp rumbled softly. "You looked like you haven't had once for a long, long time."

Rayleigh didn't even try to reply, but he had to wonder, did he just faint or did as Garp just said? He'll never know, but it was just fine.

 **...**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **...**

 **My first A/N on this story, cheers!**

 **Anyway, I'd just like to thank those that followed, and favorited this spur of the moment fanfic of mine. Thank you to the following people, because believe it or not, it really helped, I'm sappy, deal with it.**

 **Morietachibana, LoveSeasons, PhantomSnow100, Lithosphere, NerdyHuman, TenraiTsukiyomi, Danillyria, Dutchess-Of-Dirt, FLOX, Helena Light, hachinonana, Volpiko, Tukiyo Kitsune, SmokedSalmonSushi, and Nials. Thank you for the favorites!**

 **Morietachibana, CupcakeLoopy, LightFun27, wanttobeadog, yuki0123, Dreamer Miyu, TenraiTsukiyomi, yuumuki, Danillyria, Dutchess-Of-Dirt, FLOX, Helena Light, dagset8, GeniusPineapple, rose7anne101, Volpiko, and elipha. Thank you for the follows!**

 **Shout out for Dutchess-Of-Dirt the first one to review!**

 **You guys rock!**

 **RI! Out!**


	4. A Solution

**In Their Place**

 **...**

 **Summary: -they had each other. That was Portgas D. Rouge's only solace as she took her last breath. OC.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: A Solution**

 **...**

" **Maybe nothing in this world happens by accident. As everything happens for a reason, our destiny slowly takes form."**

 **\- Silvers Rayleigh**

 **...**

He didn't dream, only constant darkness plagued his mind, yet he could still feel the world around him. He can feel how his body seemed to float in mid-air one time, only to crash on the hammock that he slept in; how the boat almost turned sideways, but all he did was go along with it, hovering mindlessly. Before those things happened there was only calmness, and while Rayleigh was somewhat delighted, he couldn't help but frown in his sleep. Something was off on those times, he just knew it.

But out of all the things that happened to him, he wondered about one thing.

When did he lay down on a hammock?

In his mind he tried to dream what happened before he fell asleep- or lost consciousness- Rayleigh didn't mind those particular details, he only came up with graying hair, a gummy smile, and brown eyes.

He wondered if he lost his mind, or he had too much alcohol- that would be a first, Rayleigh noted in his mind- but what was the cause?

It wasn't Roger's death-

-then it all suddenly came back to him.

A groan erupted from his lips when he sat, his mouth dry and rough, Rayleigh felt his stomach grumble and the sound surprised him- it was like a roar of a wave so big that it could reach the clouds. He hoped he didn't disturb the twins, Rayleigh knew he'd feel horrible if that were to happen.

' _Not that I hadn't done that already,_ ' the blond pirate grumbled in his mind.

"Your current state's so horrible that it isn't funny," a voice said at his left, but Rayleigh didn't know how far the speaker was. Right then he knew then that he needed to train himself, Rayleigh hadn't been this out of shape ever since he was a teen!

He was about to respond, a comment like ' _things happened_ ' or ' _don't remind me_ ', but as he tried to utter some words, all that came was hacking coughs. Rayleigh thought that he'd cough up his lungs at any point.

His only reprieve- if it can be even called that- only came with a backward tip of his head and water entering his mouth, Rayleigh half-choked and drank at this point. He hadn't even _stopped_ coughing when the marine did that!

By the time he already expelled the water that went down his lungs, instead of his stomach, he was already glaring half-heartedly at the man that stood beside him, holding a cup that was half-full, face completely blank- but Rayleigh could see the wisps of amusement in the man's eyes.

His own narrowed in return, but before Rayleigh could raise an eyebrow or scowl darkly at the man, the cup of water was forced to him, some water escaping from the force.

"Drink that," Garp ordered, and Rayleigh didn't really sit well with commands, except for one person's of course, but he knew that doing what the marine said would help. Rayleigh would just remember to talk to the marine about orders and commands, but when Garp glanced at his eyes, he gave a heavy sigh and reworded his earlier statement.

"Have a drink," the aging man suggested, and Rayleigh drank with no hesitation.

Rayleigh could be happier, but he was satisfied for now.

He finished the drink in a few seconds, and Garp went to fill it again, but the last thing that Rayleigh expected that the man would bring was a bowl of soup. He couldn't help but look at it in surprise.

Garp must have noticed it. "Powdered stuff," he shrugged. "Don't want to upset you stomach."

Rayleigh couldn't even believe that the man thought of that.

Garp forced the bowl to him again, and Rayleigh prepared it to be hot, but it was warm instead. He should've known it wouldn't be burning hot if Garp withstood it, but, Rayleigh didn't know what classified as normal when the marine was in the equation.

He stopped himself from asking for a spoon, which was hard if Rayleigh honestly admitted it, but he'd live through worse so he just drank it straight from the bowl. It slid off his throat towards his hungry stomach, not even quenching his hunger a little, and Rayleigh knew that it was powdered mushroom soup.

There were some parts that hardened already, and it made his throat feel a little bit uncomfortable, but Rayleigh thought it was the best meal he had for a year, and maybe that thought wasn't too far off.

Rayleigh was too busy having his fill of liquids, then solids that he didn't know how much time has passed, he only knew that he was wolfing down everything that Garp gave him. The plates licked clean off and cups devoid of any liquid, and it just kept coming.

The majority of it was fried food with vegetables as side dishes, but Rayleigh just ignored it, too grateful for what Garp was doing for him that he didn't dare protest- and dutifully drank his cup full of green gunk that tasted horrible. It tasted like one of those herbal drinks that was good for your body, coupled with other things that were healthy- but those things didn't exactly taste well together.

Rayleigh figure he needed to be in shape, so he'd take whatever he can get.

The blond pirate felt that he had a hundred meals so far, and felt the need to ask where Garp kept getting food because Rayleigh was sure he should've ran out some time ago. He just figured that it was probably a Garp thing, and the sea around them just had a surplus of sea creatures that the marine could catch and fry. Rayleigh figured that he wasn't that off with his conclusion when an upgraded fishing rod was on the deck, thread as thick as his finger and the pole glinting in the sun which was probably as thick as his arm.

Rayleigh barely stopped himself from wondering how heavy the thing was, then the best distraction came in a series of giggles that pulled his lips into a smile.

He could just walk to the direction the sound came from, but first, he had to ask Garp what in the Four Blues was he thinking leaving the twins out on deck, with no one for company.

The marine quickly explained though, when he saw the look of utter displeasure and glares being sent to him.

"I've been checking on them," Garp quickly said, "-as often as I can."

Rayleigh thought that it didn't really matter, Ace and Noir were babies, _babies_ , they wouldn't know how to fend for themselves. He decided to voice just that.

"You fool," Rayleigh said in the most biting tone he could manage, he ignored the stormy look that settled on the man's face, intent on getting his point across. " _They_ are babies. Small, and defenseless, don't treat them like- like teenagers that need to be checked upon. At this point of time, I'd expect that they need attention and care, _company_."

Rayleigh couldn't stress the last word enough.

The pirate didn't know what he said in his tirade that changed Garp's stormy look to one of horrible realization, eyes wide, mouth agape, and a shameful mien. Rayleigh was distinctly uncomfortable, eyes taking in the defeated posture the marine held. He was slouched and looked at his hands like they have done a terrible misdeed that he couldn't undo, when Garp's eyes became watery, Rayleigh took that as his cue to leave.

The pirate knew that Garp was a friend, one that both he and Roger treasured, but he also knew that the man was stubborn and prideful that it wasn't even funny.

The two of them knew what the marine has done to himself when he let them go, by a reasonable source. He punishes himself, pushing his body to its limits, beating himself up over it, and Rayleigh believed he'd do the same in this case. Garp was a stubborn marine, and while his own sense of justice usually prevails in his mind, Rayleigh believed he wanted to act like one. So, while Garp knew that he was friends with Roger and Rayleigh, deep, deep, _deep_ , down the marine's heart, he knew they were pirates.

Pirates that the Marines hated.

Garp at least upheld that rule, since if he didn't, well, Rayleigh believed it would've felt like betrayal for him.

The pirate left him, much like the marine did when he cried in front of him. Rayleigh just hoped he appreciated it somewhat.

He left the marine, shoulders heavy.

Rayleigh hoped that watching the twins would distract him, and when giggles floated in his ears, he knew they'd do a good job.

 **...**

The first thing that came to his mind when he saw the twins, was to go back to Garp and give him a word about endangering their safety. It took a few seconds, maybe a minute, to remember he'd already done just that.

Didn't mean he had to be happy about it though, but Rayleigh would admit in his mind, and only his mind, that he was a little guilty.

He wasn't guilty that he reprimanded Garp, he was guilty because he somehow made the man cry.

Banishing his thoughts about it, Rayleigh knew it wouldn't help, he focused on the twins that looked just a little bigger, their tuft of hair larger. The moment their eyes turned to him, he immediately melted.

They were big and wide, innocence in their eyes that only young children and babies can possess, and he was greeted with smiles. Rayleigh thought that Ace squealed when he saw him, and that warmed him all the more, Noir silent but smiling nonetheless, even if it was small.

They were both restless, fidgeting in place that made Rayleigh's lips tug itself to form a smile, remembering how his captain was the same. The sound of waves seemed to calm them somewhat, and Rayleigh was thankful, he wasn't certain that he'd be able to carry the two of them properly. Rayleigh didn't dare risk it, and while the thought of carrying one while the other lay on the crib crossed his mind, he couldn't.

Rayleigh somehow knew that they'd cry, and he didn't want to see tears erupting from the both of them.

So he watched them, leaning against the railings like what their crib was doing, and listened to the waves of the sea.

Even this young Rayleigh could already see how different Ace and Noir were, not in appearance either. He could imagine how Ace would be expressive and friendly, bright in a way, how Noir would be quiet and shy, glowing faintly to others.

Then Rayleigh, in all the songs that he have heard, remembered one faintly, one that fit the children in front of his eyes- and sung.

 _"Skirting along the waves of the sea,_

 _Two lights that shed upon the Blues._

 _Burning brightly, faintly glowing,_

 _Never leading astray._

 _Ruling the sky side to side,_

 _Giving us hope in bleak times._

 _Always together- never apart,_

 _Two lights upon the Blues!"_

It took a second for Rayleigh to realize that it was the first time, in a long while, that he sung for an audience. Even if said audience were babies that would not understand what he sung, it didn't stop the embarrassment coursing through his veins.

The things that Ace and Noir made him do.

Eyes covered in shame, he peeked through his fingers to see the children looking at him, their mouths little O's in shape. They were staring at him and Rayleigh felt unnerved, uncomfortable even, and when giggles reached his ears, he relaxed.

Though it took a while for him to realize that Noir was the one giggling, it was almost the same as Ace's, almost, but hers was softer- and Rayleigh saw that the boy still looked bewildered.

She was clapping her hands, and it was utterly amazing that Noir was reacting so much, because even in the short time that Rayleigh interacted with the twins, Ace was the more expressive one.

Still, Rayleigh couldn't help but be proud to draw such a reaction from the girl, and after a few moments, Ace joined his sister's giggles, it was a moment to remember- if he said so himself.

He was so engrossed with the twins, that Rayleigh didn't bother to look at the sea, to know where they were.

That was a decision he'd regret.

In Rayleigh's own thoughts, he decided that the twins had enough of being outside, and waited for Ace and Noir to slumber. It didn't take long, and once they did, he brought the crib inside the cabin, right where the hammock he slept in was.

The pirate had a hard time remembering if that was there before, but he just shrugged it off, intent on not disturbing the twins sleep in the crib.

Then he slept, Rayleigh would've worried about Garp since he hasn't seen him since he spoke to him, but he only needed to listen to know that the old marine was sleeping- snoring so loudly that he was surprised that the twins could sleep through it.

It didn't cross Rayleigh's mind to check if the boat was anchored, it didn't seem to move earlier so he decided not to check, and the sea was so calm with no ships in sight that he couldn't help but drop his guard.

Rayleigh knew nothing could happen to them in the South Blue, so he slept peacefully.

The problem was, they _weren't_ in South Blue.

Not that the pirate realized it.

 **...**

The first thing that made Rayleigh realize something was off, was the cold temperature.

He would've froze to death if the layers of blanket wasn't upon him, and that, that was what unnerved him. Rayleigh looked in the corner of his eyes, and saw how the twins were more covered than he was. They were wearing beanies, gloves, and if what he was seeing was right, they had long-sleeves on.

Rayleigh thought that the way the twins looked owlishly at their own glove-covered hand was adorable, not that he'd ever voice that particular thought.

Now, where exactly are they?

The South Pole?

Rayleigh banished that very thought, why would they be there? Unless, the marine had family, or even lived in that particular area, no other reason came to mind.

The boat took a terrible lurch that made him crash to the wall, and his eyes immediately went to the crib that should've been thrown to the other side of the room, should've. Rayleigh had to smother his surprise when the crib didn't move, its occupants not noticing the particular dive they took.

Tucking that particular information in his mind, the fact that the crib didn't move, and somehow the blankets that covered the twins didn't fly off, he focused his mind elsewhere. He was glad Ace and Noir was safe, and Rayleigh had a feeling that nothing particular bad would happen if the twins stayed in the crib. So, he decided to investigate what was happening, and hoped that Garp's navigational skills wasn't that bad that they unintentionally went to the South Pole.

He hadn't prepared himself when he opened the door to the deck, Rayleigh was sure that nothing would surprise anymore mainly because of, well, Roger. It was understandable that he didn't bat an eyelid that the deck somehow looked like a winter wonderland, and merely raised an eyebrow at the figure steering the wheel wearing a winter coat.

"Awake already?" Garp said in a muffled tone. "Close the door Rayleigh, no need to make the room even more colder."

Rayleigh didn't even question how the marine knew he was awake. The pirate just obeyed that order for the twins own good, and stood beside Garp, leaving footprints in the snow as he walked.

"Mind telling where we are?" Rayleigh asked, and he could see his own breath, he had to stop himself from shivering when he realized that he only had his cloak to battle the cold, not counting his shirt, pants, and undergarment.

"Near a winter island is my bet," Garp replied absent-mindedly, not noticing his companion's state of clothing, or his slowly growing horror.

"'Winter island'?" The pirate echoed in horror, "Wha- what do you mean 'winter island'?"

Garp paused, as if he didn't realize who he was talking to, and glanced at Rayleigh, whose face was slowly darkening in response.

The marine looked forward resolutely, guiding them where they should be going- in his mind. "Short cut,"

Rayleigh had to make sure that he heard the man right, and he barely stopped himself from grinding his teeth in anger. "And how," he said slowly, "-is the path we're taking a short cut?"

Garp went silent, and while Rayleigh waited for a response, he saw a fallen sea king a few feet from them. The pirate had to wonder if it was alive or dead, and even how the body remained afloat.

"We're going to East Blue," Garp said softly, his whole body tense and not knowing how the man beside him would react. He had to make a decision the moment daylight was falling, and when Rayleigh didn't look like he'll rouse from his sleep anytime soon, Garp decided that they should sail towards East Blue.

The marine was stubbornly ignoring the fact that his companion might have left behind his own boat, or any important belongings. Though, Garp would admit that was quite a selfish move on his part, he 'might' apologize to Rayleigh at one point, but when the pirate awoke after a few days and ate his fill, he didn't find the right moment to say those words.

Garp took a deep breathe when he remembered the pirate pointing out his less than stellar performance with the twins safety, and with growing horror he realized what he has done wrong all those years with Dragon. It was a hard pill to swallow, and he was glad Rayleigh left him with his thoughts, going to the direction where he heard the twins.

He realized with growing horror that what he planned for the twins, before Rayleigh's words, was a sure way for them to have a horrible childhood. Curly Dadan wasn't that bad a person, but Garp was certain that the woman wouldn't be pleased taking care of children that were not even her own.

Ace and Noir might worm their way into the hearts of the mountain bandits, but that was too big of a risk, and Garp was already thinking of another person to take the job.

The person he had in mind wouldn't be pleased, but he owed him a favor, and Garp knew that he raised some village kids that were orphaned, so it was only natural for him to know how to take care of babies.

Garp had to admit, it sounded like a better plan than his former one. The mountains were teeming with wild creatures, but the marine realized that he'd really not want to risk it. His home village should be safe enough.

Even marines were lacking there, deeming the island peaceful enough, and outright ignoring the inhumane acts going around Goa Kingdom.

"Where the Pirate King was born?" Rayleigh sharp tone cut through his thoughts. His eyes glanced at the pirate, taking note of his eyes burning with rage, maybe, and posture tense. Garp understood what the pirate was trying to say, but it didn't stop his temper from rising for a moment.

"Same sea, different island." Garp replied, holding the steering wheel tightly, and both men was worried that it might break.

Rayleigh felt his curiosity rise at the marine's answer, and briefly wondered if the island they were traveling to was Garp's birthplace, he didn't want to pry though. He had to admit that it was a smart move though, East Blue wasn't that outstanding of a sea, even the marines found it not needing attention, only having a few marine bases in the area.

Nobody would ever think that it would be a place for the Pirate King's Children, especially since they thought that said children were born in South Blue, where they committed such atrocious acts that even Rayleigh felt queasy.

They murdered babies, innocent babies that had no crime to speak of, it was horrible. Families and couples weren't even given a reprieve.

East Blue, a befitting place, and utterly ironic. Rayleigh often thought that the sea was a place of beginnings, it was the sea where he met Roger afterall, and had their first encounter with Garp.

"Good idea," he muttered, and the pirate didn't particularly care if the man beside him didn't hear his reply, and Rayleigh suddenly remembered something.

"My boat?" Rayleigh questioned resignedly, knowing that the marine didn't have an idea which boat was his in the docks, and not willing to spend time searching for it. The pirate was glad that it didn't have anything important, or else he might state his displeasure with Garp once again.

The marine looked downwards for a moment, shifting in place, and hands restless. "Sorry," Garp said rigidly, not used to saying the word.

Rayleigh was to surprised by the sudden apology to notice the marine's reluctance in saying it, and nodded his head.

"Nothing important there anyway," he admitted wryly, "I've been robbed blind."

Rayleigh saw Garp raise an eyebrow at his direction. "Ho?" The marine exclaimed, "Who had the guts to rob you, and how did that happen exactly?"

Every word was laced with a thin veil of disbelief that had Rayleigh smirking self-depracatingly, his tone light as he answered the question.

"I did," he answered simply, "Robbed myself blind by spending all the money I had in drinks."

"Now I know why you smell," Garp muttered, and Rayleigh had to stop himself from sniffing his clothes, not sure if he wanted to confirm what Garp has said. He decided to leave that particular topic be.

Now that Rayleigh thought of his state of clothing, he was certain that he was frozen, somehow ignoring the cold around them when they were talking. Garp looked curiously at his direction, a tad too late realizing that he had nothing to battle the temperature.

Rayleigh watched as Garp's eyes slowly widened- or was that just his mind playing tricks on him?- the pirate had half a mind to just bury himself and his embarrassment in the snow, as his eyelids fluttered to close. Not a second too late did a punch collided with his cheek.

The pirate blearily thought how the aging man threw a punch that was both swift and powerful, thankfully not launching him towards the sea. Rayleigh's last thought was how Garp knew how to control his power, until he settled in being half-conscious.

His last thoughts that made sense was along the lines of telling Garp that punching somebody so that they would stay conscious was a big no-no.

 **...**

After the two accidents- Rayleigh despised using the word 'fainting'- he decided that he needed to get into shape as early as possible. He could barely look at the marine straight in the eye, since he was the one who carried him to the hammock. Actually, Rayleigh wouldn't be surprised if Garp just dragged and tossed him, he certainly felt that that was what happened.

Enjoying the sway of the hammock along the waves, Rayleigh now realized what happened when he had his first accident. The strange calmness of the sea meant that they went through the Calm Belt, and the pirate approved of the move. Going through the Reverse Mountain with the boat they have and its occupants, well, it wouldn't exactly end well.

They could have met Crocus if they went through the mountain though, another time perhaps.

Now, Rayleigh wondered if Garp rowed through the Calm Belt, or beat up a sea king to pull the boat.

"A few more days," the marine said, and Rayleigh snapped his eyes towards the figure that was beside the twins crib. "-and we'll be in Dawn Island."

Rayleigh felt his eyebrow raise in its own, "A few days? Try a week or more."

Garp shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have the time." The marine faced him and crossed his arms, "Sengoku would start wondering where I am,"

"Of course," Rayleigh replied in a grumble, "They can't give their hero any rest."

The marine tensed, and a scowl appeared on his face. "I didn't call myself that," Garp's whole face suddenly looked weary, "Garp the Hero, a big load of lies."

The pirate went silent, "Not entirely," Rayleigh commented, "-you are a hero Garp."

He had to muster all the sincerity he can to assure the man in front of him that he deserved the title, Rayleigh knew he did, in more instances than he could count.

A snort was his only reply.

"Is that you birthplace?" Rayleigh asked the man curiously, "Dawn Island?"

Garp nodded sharply.

"And who exactly are you going to make Ace and Noir live with?"

It wasn't asked in a sharp tone, or any of the like, it was uttered nonchalantly like they were talking about the weather, Garp appreciated it.

"A friend, a very good friend." The marine said at last, and the person he was talking about was just exactly that.

"One that you'd trust with the twins lives?" Rayleigh questioned softly, a fragile note in his voice.

Garp didn't have to think about it, "Yes," the marine paused. "You can even check yourself."

"I would gladly take that offer," Rayleigh agreed. "-but I can't visit them as often as I like, can I?"

The marine knew what Rayleigh was saying, he still had a bounty poster afterall, and was still too well-known. He'd be endangering the kids if he visited often, and the Marines would be rightly suspicious of the Pirate King's First Mate visiting a quaint island in the East Blue.

"You can't, you just have to savor every visit."

Rayleigh thought about it, two times a year perhaps, and maybe more than a week can be spent. A small smile gradually took over the pirates features.

"I'd like that," and Rayleigh knew he meant that whole-heartedly.

 **...**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **...**

 **Preview of the next chapter**

 _"Ray-ray!" A tiny voice squealed, and the pirate had to ready himself at the missile that launched towards him._

 _"Oof," Rayleigh grunted, a small smile on his face. "I think somebody got heavier."_

 _The boy that launched himself towards him just huffed, his cheeks full of air. "Did not!"_

 _"Did too," the pirate shot back, and he had no doubt that they'd be having a rally of did not's and did too's if nobody interfered._

 _"We did get heavier Ace," Noir commented, and Rayleigh looked at the girl that was just in front of him, a book in her arms. "Taller, too."_

 _Ace could only pout in response._

 _ **...**_

 **Eh, could have done better in this chapter. Hope that the preview served you well my readers.**

 **Idol-Sequence, kotono3, and xxwhitemagexx. Thank you for the favorites!**

 **Idol-Sequence, kotono3, xxwhitemagexx, hailos, Brave Raven 25, and AngeliqueHywell. Thank you for the follows!**

 **Shout out for Danillyria, thank you for thinking that In Their Place is awesome, many thanks!**

 **Shout out for rose7anne101, some of your questions are answered here! I am happy to now that you like the story, many thanks! How much I'd follow canon, it depends really, I have no set idea anyway. Just how a sibling for Ace would affect him and everything else.**

 **Oh, and since I haven't said anything for Dutchess-Of-Dirt for the review, I will continue this story as far as I can. Thank you for the review!**

 **RI, out!**


End file.
